Violent J
| birth_place = Berkley, Michigan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Detroit, Michigan Happy Valley Insane Asylum (as Hector Hatchet) | trainer = Self-Trained Al Costello Denny Kass | debut = 1990 | retired = }} Joseph Bruce (April 28, 1972) is an American rapper and wrestler more well known as Violent J. He is a member of Insane Clown Posse with Shaggy 2 Dope, and they own and operate Juggalo Championship Wrestling, as well as having appeared for World Wrestling Entertainment, World Championship Wrestling, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Extreme Championship Wrestling, and Ring of Honor, among other wrestling promotions Career World Wrestling Federation (1998) In 1998, Insane Clown Posse were asked by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) to perform the entrance theme for the wrestling group The Oddities. The WWF also wanted Bruce and Utsler to appear on their SummerSlam pay-per-view (PPV) program in August 1998 and rap live while The Oddities entered the ring. Once the duo arrived at the arena, they realized their wrestling dreams had come true; they had been contacted by wrestling's top company and were now set to appear on their PPV program at the company's most historic venue, Madison Square Garden. Bruce and Utsler were assigned to the locker room with Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Undertaker, who were to wrestle during the main event that night. The duo immediately felt the animosity of the locker room that had previously driven them away from wrestling. Insane Clown Posse performed and was asked to return for the live broadcast of Monday Night Raw the following night. At the broadcast, Bruce and Utsler requested for more than just a rapping role; they wanted to wrestle. Vince McMahon favored the idea and allowed them to participate. Insane Clown Posse was put in a feud with The Headbangers. In the first wrestling match, The Headbangers were stiff, throwing real punches and kicks. In the rematch, a move was planned where The Headbangers would be flipped over by Bruce and Utsler. When the time came to flip over, however, The Headbangers refused to move, forcing Insane Clown Posse to genuinely flip them over and begin throwing punches.Realizing that the match was getting too heated, McMahon ended the feud after that match. Bruce and Utsler were put into other matches along with The Oddities. Vince Russo told Bruce and Utsler to "make it seem like you don't know anything about wrestling, and you guys keep choking and digging into their eyes". During this time, Bruce and Utsler had no contract with WWF. They, however, did have an agreement that the WWF would occasionally play Insane Clown Posse commercials, and in return, Bruce and Utsler would wrestle for free. Bruce and Utsler knew that airtime cost significantly more than any monetary compensation they would receive and were thus satisfied with the agreement. The duo were told they were to suddenly turn on The Oddities in their match against The Headbangers, then join them in beating up the group. They were also informed that their commercial would air the very next week, which had still not aired after three months of being involved with the WWF.The next week Insane Clown Posse and The Headbangers had a match with Steve Austin. Backstage, Austin made it clear to Bruce and Thrasher that Thrasher would receive the first Stone Cold Stunner, after which Bruce would turn around and receive the second.During the match, Austin gave Bruce the Stunner first, catching him off guard, thus having Bruce sell the move awkwardly. Although disappointed over the events during the match, Bruce and Utsler continued in hopes that McMahon would air the commercial as promised. Bruce and Utsler contacted Abbiss to inquire about the commercial and were informed that it was not aired. Given that McMahon failed to uphold his promise to air Insane Clown Posse's commercial, Abbiss recommended that Bruce and Utsler terminate their agreement with the WWF. Juggalo Championshit Wrestling (1999–2006) On December 19, 1999, Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope created their own wrestling promotion, Juggalo Championshit Wrestling (now known as Juggalo Championship Wrestling). That night, the duo defeated the team of two Doink the Clowns to become the first ever JCW Tag Team Champions.The event was taped and released as JCW, Volume 1. Commentary was provided by Bruce and Utsler under their '3D' and 'Gweedo' announcing personas.In 2000, Insane Clown Posse and Evil Dead defeated The Rainbow Coalition, and the match was featured on JCW, Volume 2. In 2003, Insane Clown Posse defended, and retained, their JCW Tag Team Championships against Kid Cock (a parody of Kid Rock) and Feminem (a parody of Eminem). The match was featured on JCW, Volume 3. Juggalo Championship Wrestling (2007–Present) In 2007, JCW launched SlamTV!. With it came the first broadcast of JCW since the three initial DVDs. Bruce returned to commentary as Diamond Donovan Douglas, and Utsler returned as "Handsome" Harley Guestella. 3D and Gweedo announced in an episode of SlamTV! that Insane Clown Posse had been stripped of the JCW Tag Team Championships due to them not defending the title. At the first annual Bloodymania, JCW's premier wrestling event, Insane Clown Posse teamed with Sabu to defeat Trent Acid and The Young Alter Boys w/ Annie Social the Nun. On October 6, 2007, an unaired event entitled Evansville Invasion took place in Evansville, Indiana. The JCW Tag Team Champions at the time (Mad Man Pondo and Necro Butcher) were put in a match with Violent J and 2 Tuff Tony. Due to Necro signing with Ring of Honor, Necro Butcher was replaced with Breyer Wellington, and Violent J and 2 Tuff Tony won the JCW Tag Team Championship.The duo were never acknowledged as champions by JCW, and at the start of the second season of SlamTV!, it was announced that the titles were vacant. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Moonsault *'Signature moves' **Brainbuster **Clothesline **Death Valley driver **Fireman's carry drop **Headbutt **Hip toss **Lariat takedown Championships and accomplishments *'Juggalo Championshit Wrestling' **JCW Tag Team Championship - (3 times) with Shaggy 2 Dope (2, first) and 2 Tuff Tony External links * Profile * Profile Category:1972 births Category:1990 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Michigan wrestlers Category:Rappers Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling current roster Category:NWA Mid American Wrestling alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers